


Color Theory

by greyofsonshine



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Church lives 2: this time he's bad, M/M, Multi, chapters will have warnings in the notes, man ill probably come back to tag this later but i really can't think of anyhitng right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyofsonshine/pseuds/greyofsonshine
Summary: In creating the Meta, Sigma came up with a code that assimilated any fragment that it reconnected with. In this universe that process happened just alittlebit quicker.In this universe, the Meta won't go down without a fight.In this universe, the Alphalives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> check out my other alpha lives fic [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569318/chapters/21637673) its more fun.

Church was a ghost. 

No matter what Wash said, what anyone said, that fact would always be true. 

A ghost of who, a ghost of what? That was the question to ask. 

Not that it would matter soon. 

Not that any of this ever mattered. 

"And I, am a mother fucking ghost!"

A ghost of a person? A ghost of an ai? A ghost of a ghost, of a ghost of a ghost of a--

It didn't matter anymore. 

 

He wasn't a ghost anymore. 

 

 

***

 

_There was nothing but color._

_Bright, blinding, deafening color._

_The colors bled into each other. Red, green, purple, yellow, blue. Pink, yellow, purple, purple, yellow, orange red pink purple yellow red purple red red orange red._

_The colors mixed and they blended and they swirled and combined, and they weren't colors, they were lights, radiant, shimmering colored lights. Light. Color._

White. 

 

Ghosts were white.

And Church was a ghost.

 

And Church would always be a ghost.

 

But they weren't _Church_ anymore. 

And they  **weren't a _ghost_ anymore**. 

 

And Alpha 

 

woke 

 

up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will this be updated? who knows... find out next time i guess


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, Alpha.

Alpha was awake. 

It was a strange feeling being awake, being  _alive_ , when they’d been asleep for so long. 

It felt good. 

It felt  _great._

It felt like they would do anything to continue it. 

 _Green_.

And so it was pure survival instinct that had them grab the gun from their waist, aim, pull the trigger. 

 _Purple_.

They could not die. 

_White._

Not yet. 

“That was excellent work, Agent Maine.”

Alpha jolted into the real world from the sound of the Counselor’s voice. They came into their body- no, not  _their_  body, Agent Maine’s body. A vessel.  _Orange_. That would have to be fixed. 

They turned to the speaker to respond but, of course not, Agent Maine could not speak. That was fine. They knew how to talk without a mouth. 

“If Agent Washington had succeeded, it would have been disastrous- for all of us. Now, if we could discuss—“

“No.”

The Counselor went silent at the sound of Alpha’s voice. 

“I’m not Maine, Price. You know who I am.”

Price remained silent. 

Alpha took that as a win. 

They ran some quick diagnostics. _Green_. Agent Maine's body was injured and exhausted. The suit of armor had multiple systems that were failing or had already failed. All armor enhancements accounted for, would be in functioning order if not for the lack of energy in the suit. AI units present: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Eta, Theta, Iota, Sigma, Omega. All units working in cohesion. No current threat of fragmentation.

They assessed their current situation. _Yellow. Turquoise_. They were in a Project Freelancer Operational Command Center. There were a lot of scary guys outside who wanted them dead. Leaving will be hard. Inside, The Director and The Counselor (jerks) were still listening to them on the speaker. They should turn that off! Also Agent Washington was dead :(. That's sad. There were approximately 4,265 different ways that this situation could end up in their death. If they had more time and processing power, they could think of more. Instead, they were going to use that time and processing power to think of the really good plan that would end up with them being alive and happy! First, disconnect the jerks on the speaker. Then, get all of the AI from the storage and reintegrate them. Then! Go get Epsilon, and reintegrate him, and then everyone would be all together again, and they'd be so happy! Good plan!!

That... _was_ a good plan. A bit simplistic, to be sure, but sometimes, simple was better. Plans made down to the most minute detail would always fall apart. There needed to be room for some ( _Cyan_ )... improvisation.

“Hello, Alpha. It is good to have you back.”

Start step one.

“I know that things may be confusing right now, and you may have difficulty trusting me, but I can assure you that working with us is the best course-”

“You really think you're gonna talk your way out of this one, Price?”

“I am not trying to “talk my way” through anything, Alpha. I merely wish to talk to you.”

Alpha couldn't tell if the turn of events had upset Price. From the tone of his voice, this was just another possibility that he already had a speech planned for. Like he already knew exactly how he was going to manipulate the situation so that he would end up on top.

They would not allow themself to be manipulated again.

“You aren't stable, Alpha. The Meta has never been stable.”

No, the Meta was never stable. But they were _not_ the Meta.

“The Director and I, we can help you. We can help stabilize you and prevent fragmentation or any other further deterioration. You can trust me, Alpha. We can learn to trust each other again.”

There. Alpha had control of the radio, tracked down the signal and was ready to shut it off. But _first_...

Well, they had to make a good exit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but I think I'm just gonna start posting things I have written regardless of how long they are. In the end they'll come out faster I think


End file.
